wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shaman
:For related articles, see Category:Shamans. Shaman (for correct spelling and more on the word, see Shaman Spelling) is a healer-warrior-mage hybrid class, and as such, the shaman are considered one of the most versatile classes in the game. They are designed to enhance all parts of a party while not being particularly focused on any one aspect of the game. Depending upon how players choose to customize their character's talent points, they can specialize in offensive spellcasting, melee combat, or healing. Their primary support buffs come in the form of stationary totems, which when placed on the ground by the shaman, provide various benefits to party members, or offensive versus enemies within a totem's 30 to 50 yard (depending on the totem) radius. Background Shamans are spiritual visionaries of tribes and clans. These gifted healers can see into the world of spirits and communicate with creatures invisible to eyes of normal beings. They are beset by visions of the future and use their sight to guide their people through troubled times. Although the shaman may seem wise and serene at first glance, he is a formidable foe; and when angered, his wrath is as fierce as those who have a connection to Eternals or nature. History Shamanism has existed since the sapient races first discovered the power of the elements of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. On Draenor, now shattered Outland, the Orcs were shamanistic; on Azeroth Trolls and Tauren were shamanistic. Though shamanism on Azeroth flourished and still continues to, shamanism on Draenor was all but extinct by the time of the great crossing of the Horde into Azeroth via the Dark Portal. The greatest and yet some of the most vilified Orcs were once shaman; Zuluhed the Whacked, Ner'zhul, and even Gul'dan were all previously shaman. However, Kil'jaeden, current lord over the Burning Legion, distorted the shaman's connection with their spirits in the sacred mountain of Oshu'gun, himself taking on the form of the shaman's ancestors to convince the shaman (who held much political sway in the orcish culture) that the Draenei were the enemy. The ensuing massacres upon several Draenei hunting parties offended the spirits, who eventually denied the shaman their powers. All was set for the transition. Cut off from their elemental powers, the former shamans turned to the more efficient and masterful powers of the Burning Legion, becoming Warlocks. Though many tried to hang onto their roots, it was impossible. Even Drek'Thar was sucked into the dark magics, though he later repented and to this day has never forgiven himself for the acceptance of the demonic corruption that plagues himself and the orc race to this day. Ner'zhul was the warlock who created the portals from Draenor to many other worlds one of which was the Dark Portal to Azeroth (world). The many portals ripped Draenor apart creating the ravaged land of Outland. He repented but was dragged back into the fold by Kil'jaeden who promised him an endless existence of suffering and pain if he did not serve the Legion. Ner'zhul accepted this second chance at serving the Legion and was changed into the mighty being the Lich King and currently inhabits the body of Arthas Menethil his first and most powerful Death knight. Shamanism in the orcs was all but extinct until Thrall, the son of the deceased Durotan and future chieftain of the Frostwolf clan, grabbed hold of the reins of Warchief of the New Horde ushering in a new generation of shamanism, which broke the captive orcs crippling lethargy, and outlawing the dark magic of the Burning Legion. At the time of the internment camps, a Shaman was a derogatory term for someone who told fantastical and unbelievable stories. Shamanism is now at its peak though, as the New Horde itself is led by a shaman of great power in the new orcish kingdom of Durotar. Overview The Shaman class was originally only available to three of the Horde races: Tauren, Orcs, and Trolls. Designed as a counterpart to the Paladin, the Shaman class was originally unavailable to the Alliance. This was said to create much trouble in developing both classes since they needed to be balanced against each other. The release of the Burning Crusade expansion introduced the Shaman to the Alliance through the Draenei while the Horde gained access to the Blood Elf Paladin, thus making it possible for both classes to be developed independent of each other. In parties, Shamans make the quintessential fifth member; supplementing the others with powerful buffs (using their totems and shields) along with healing or damage on par with other, more specialized classes. Shamans have the ability to resurrect themselves once per hour (which can be reduced with talent points to once every 40 minutes) using their Reincarnation ability. In addition to its uses within a fight, this, in combination with their ability to resurrect other players, makes Shamans a viable utility for wipe recovery. Notable Shaman * Drek'Thar: Elder shaman and chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan. * Thrall: Student of Drek'Thar and Warchief of the modern Horde. Renouned for freeing his people, the Orcs from the human internment camps and breaking the lethargy caused by the sudden withdrawal of the demonic magics of the Burning Legion. Known for being a compassionate leader who prefers diplomacy over violence. * Vol'jin: A cunning shaman, son of Sen'jin. Thrall's advisor. Leader of the Darkspear Tribe, also known as a Shadow Hunter * Primalist Thurloga: A powerful shaman sent by Cairne Bloodhoof to aid the Frostwolves in their defense of Alterac Valley against the Stormpike Guard. * Mennu the Betrayer: A former Dreghood broken who betrayed his people for power offered by Lady Vashj. * Primal Torntusk: Leader of the Revantusk tribe. * Magatha Grimtotem: A shaman in league with the Grimtotem clan, she is notably darker than the other shamans on the current Horde. It is rumored that she is not faithful to their spirits, and seeks only to serve herself. * Naladu: He betrayed his people to Illidan for power, but has since come to regret it, and now sends players from both factions on a questline to free his people and redeem himself. * Zuluhed the Whacked: Considered a blasphemer by the other orcs, he nevertheless was a powerful shaman in his prime, until he corrupted himself with the Blood of Mannoroth, and then by the Demon Soul. * Demolitionist Legoso: A shaman who gives Draenei players of the Alliance the opportunity to destroy the Sunhawk blood elves at the Vector Coil in order to free the people. * Farseer Nobundo: The first draenei shaman and later, founder of draenei shamanism. * Fathom-Guard Tidalvess: A broken, who serves as one of the elite guards of Fathom-Lord Karathress. Shaman organizations * Earthen Ring: A group of shaman employing all races connected to the elemental spirits, including orcs, mag'har, broken, lost ones, draenei, trolls, and even a few of the Wildhammer dwarves. * Unnamed Draenei shaman brotherhood led by Farseer Nobundo. Races The Shaman class can be played by the following races: Alliance * Draenei Horde * Orcs * Trolls * Tauren * Until Burning Crusade, the Shaman class was exclusive to Horde, as the Paladins were exclusive to Alliance. The balance of power has been partially upheld, however; only one Alliance race can play shamans, just as only one Horde race can play as Paladins. * Each Race has its own distinct advantage, no matter its class; consequently, many players who wish to play shamans factor in the advantages and abilities of the various races when starting their characters. Some prefer Tauren for their Warstomp racial ability, as Shamans themselves do not possess any ability to stun. Others prefer Orcs as stun effects don't last as long when used against them, which is helpful versus a rogue, as well as against a shadow priest; likewise, the Orcs' Blood Fury ability can be very useful for a shaman because they get a bonus to both their melee attacks and spell damage. Both of these abilities are very useful in PvP. Still others enjoy playing Trolls because of their Da Voodoo Shuffle and Berserking powers, and the Beast Slaying bonus which can allow them to level more quickly. Players looking for a boost in healing for PvE or PvP may find that the Draenei's usable racial ability, Gift of the Naaru is an effective heal over time spell that can be cast on oneself or on another player. In the end, the choice of race is up to the player, and often comes down to a matter of aesthetics more than anything else. As long as the player enjoys the race they have chosen, many will simply ignore the mathematics. Talent trees shaman.]] Elemental The Elemental tree focuses on the shaman's offensive spell casting ability. It decreases the mana cost and casting time of spells while increasing their damage and critical strike chance. The 31 point ability is Elemental Mastery, a self buff usable every three minutes that guarantees a mana-free critical hit on the shaman's next offensive spell. The 41 point talent is Totem of Wrath, which increases the whole party's critical strike and hit chances both with spells by 3%. Overall, Elemental is the best build for shamans who want to maximise their damage output in PvP. In raids, elemental shamans are more of a general utility class, so raid spots may be a little harder to find. In 5-Man instances and PUGs Elemental Shaman bring great flexibility and utility capable of high dps, buffing and healing (due to excellent spec and equipment synergy). Enhancement By spending talent points in Enhancement, a Shaman greatly increases melee damage output. This is a very appealing tree to lower-level shamans because dealing melee damage does not cost mana. At level 40, the Dual Wield weapon skill can be learned. Together with the infamous Windfury Weapon buff, an Enhancement Shamans damage output is second only to Rogues and DPS Warriors. Together with their new 51 point talent, Feral Spirit, Enhancement shamans can quickly destroy a group of enemies while soloing, and bring a lot of DPS in to raids. Enhancement builds generally have the highest damage output potential of all Shaman builds. In raids, one enhancement shaman is usually guaranteed a spot, because his buffs to the other melee damage dealers are substantial. In PvP Enhancement Shamans usually have problems, because they are susceptible to Snares, and don't have any Crowd Control of their own. Restoration The Restoration tree focuses on the Shaman's healing capability, reducing the casting time and mana cost of healing spells, while increasing their effectiveness. Restoration Shamans are well suited for any healing situation in the game. On top of that they offer good utility (like Mana Regeneration by Mana Tide Totem), and the best multi-target heal spell in the game (Chain Heal). The 41 point talent Earth Shield acts as a very mana-efficient single-target HoT with a long duration. This tree is highly useful in PvP and group PvE, the only drawback being the rather low damage output, so solo play is more difficult. In return, a Restoration Shaman hardly ever dies while questing/soloing. ;See also: :Shaman Talents :Shaman builds Equipment Shamans wear leather armor up until level 40, at which time they gain the ability to wear mail armor. Because of this, many shamans take up the leatherworking profession, which can make certain mail armor around the time they get the ability to wear it. Additionally, the Dragonscale Leatherworking specialization can make several mail armor items with stat bonuses that are very beneficial to the shaman class. Shamans can use one-handed maces with shields and staves by default, and can train daggers, fist weapons, and one-handed axes at a weapon master. In addition, since patch 2.3 shamans can learn to wield two-handed axes and maces by visiting a trainer, and, post patch 2.0, to Dual Wield. After reaching level 40, a shaman can learn to wear mail armor from their trainer. For shaman casters, the Turtle Scale Mail available from Leatherworkers is good, other items such as the Chain of the Scarlet Crusade are better for melee shamans. The shaman's level 60-70 sets are The Elements (Dungeon 1), The Five Thunders (Dungeon 2) and Tidefury Raiment (Dungeon 3a TBC) / Desolation Battlegear (Dungeon 3b TBC). The class-specific epic sets are The Earthfury (Tier 1), The Ten Storms (Tier 2), Stormcaller's Garb (Tier 2.5), The Earthshatterer (Tier 3), Cyclone Regalia (Tier 4 TBC), Cataclysm Armor (Tier 5 TBC) and Skyshatter Armor (Tier 6 TBC). The 20-man raid sets are Zandalar Augur's Regalia (Zul'Gurub) and Gift of the Gathering Storm (Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj). Pre-Tier 4 sets only benefit shaman casters, as yet there are no dedicated Enhancement sets which directly benefit melee shamans before Tier 4. As a result of this many pre-60 shamans use non-class-bound mail items which give melee critical strike bonuses, as well as attack power and agility bonuses. The original patch 2.3 release contained one of the oddest bugs: Tier 6 armor cost nothing. Blizzard quickly fixed this issue, although it is unknown whether players were able to keep the items or not. ;See also: :Enhancement Gear BC :BC healing equipment (mail) :Shaman Tactics :Formula:Mana regen & Shields Attributes See the main article Attributes. This breaks down specifically for shamans as follows http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-shaman&t=36420&tmp=1#post36420: * At level 70, it takes 40 agility to gain 1% to critical strike chance. * At level 70, it takes 22 critical strike rating to gain 1% to critical strike chance. * Your level's worth of agility will increase your chance to dodge by about 3% (e.g., +60 agility will give a level 60 shaman +3% to dodge). * Every point of agility provides 1 melee attack power (e.g., +70 agility will give any shaman +70 AP). * Every point of strength provides 1 melee attack power (e.g., +70 strength will give any shaman +70 AP). ** This means that every 7 strength provides 1 additional damage per second (e.g., +70 strength will give any shaman +10 DPS). * Every point of strength increases the amount of damage you block with a shield. * Every point of intellect adds 15 mana (MP). * Your level's worth of intellect will increase your chance to crit with spells by about 1% (e.g., +60 intellect will give a level 60 shaman +1% to crit with spells; at level 70 it takes +70 int.) * Every point of stamina adds 10 health (HP). * Every 10 points of spirit regenerates 1 mana per second. This can also be described as "five spirit yields 1 mana per tick" or "2 spirit restores 1 mana per five seconds" (MP5). See also Formulas:Mana Regen or Formula:Mana regen & Shields * Every 18 spirit increases health regeneration by 1 health per second (i.e., 9 spirit restores 1 point of health per tick). Abilities Totems Totems are unique to the Shaman, and must be obtained by completing certain quests. A shaman can use one of each elemental type at any one time. Once a totem is put down, it cannot be moved - but a new totem can always be used to replace it if it requires the same Elemental Totem to cast it. With the spell 'Totemic Call' (available at level 30) shamans can instantly remove all of their totems for no mana and receive 25% of the mana spent on the totems back. However, as of 2.4, Shamans who have not yet reached level 30 and trained the spell 'Totemic Call' will see "Totem Timers" below their character portraits. As with buffs, a simple right-click to the "Totem Timer" icon, and the totem will be destroyed with no mana gain. * See the Shaman Totems page for complete list of totems, and additional details. Spells Shaman spells include direct damage spells, heals, and weapon buffs among others. Their spells are mostly based on the elements. Talents Shaman talents are split into 3 categories: * Elemental—improvements in offensive spells and offensive totems. * Enhancement—improvements in melee related skills and enhancement totems. * Restoration—improvements in healing and restoration totems. Talent builders can be found at Official Blizzard site, WoW Den's Talent Calculator, WorldofWar.se, WoW Vault, ThottBot, Merciless, Wowhead. Weapons Starting * Maces (1-handed) * Staves (2-handed) * Shields (off-hand) Trainable * Daggers (1-handed) * Fist Weapons (1-handed) * Axes (1-handed) * Maces (2-handed) * Axes (2-handed) The previous two were originally 10-point talents in Enhancement and were replaced with Shamanistic Focus in Patch 2.3 Talent-based enhancements *Offhand weapons ("Dual-wielding") Cannot use *Swords (1-handed or 2-handed) *Polearms *Ranged weapons (wands, bows, throwing weapons, crossbows, guns) '' Note: the inability of Shamans to use ranged weapons makes the Troll's Throwing Weapon Specialization and Bow Specialization racial traits worthless for them.'' End-game expectations Totems are a major part of the end game and knowing what totems will benefit the shaman's group members best in different situations is all part of the strategy involved in playing a Shaman. With the versatility that comes with a shaman you will always be the one patching up on various issues that your group might run into. If your party runs into an encounter which is very DPS heavy, you will find yourself supporting DPS, occasionally throwing in a Heal if needed. The same goes for encounters that require lots of healing. A shaman's role in parties and raids will vary depending on how they choose to spend their talent points and equip themselves, as some of the shaman's versatility is diminished if they focus heavily on one tree. For example, a shaman who has specced Enhancement (and geared accordingly) may have problems supporting the healing needs of a party, due to the lack of crucial intellect/+healing/damage bonuses on their gear which Restoration requires, but will greatly enhance melee group DPS in raids (enhancing warriors, rogues, and feral druids via Unleashed Rage, and all physical damage classes via the Strength of Earth and Grace of Air totems). On the other hand a Restoration shaman gets very little benefit from going melee due to the lack of +hit/+Attack Power, whereas Elementals shamans can cast ranged DPS and still cast the occasional support heal, still getting the bonuses (in most cases) from +heal/+spell damage. Specialization is all a matter of preference. Some shamans choose to go Restoration, some Elemental, and others Enhancement. No matter which tree they follow, there are a lot of abilities that will benefit raid/party DPS, protection and healing. Patch 2.0 (just prior to Burning Crusade) added such talents as Totem of Wrath, and Unleashed Rage (depending on whatever you wish to go Melee or Caster shaman), so although you may not be the number one DPS class or number one healing class, your choice of playstyle and talents will greatly benefit the classes who do heavy DPS and/or heals, leading to an overall successful achievement in the end. Shamans now have an aggro-reducing spell, Wind Shock, with a low mana cost and an interrupt effect. Know when to use it! If it's still not enough to keep the mob's attention on the tank, back off your DPS (or your healing if possible) and drop your Earth Elemental totem if it won't aggro additional mobs. * Remember that the beauty of the shaman is its versatility, and even though you tend to go one way with talents, remember that you still have access to the rest of your spells and abilities. Wrath of the Lich King Changes Itemization Shamans will now receive one point of Attack Power from both Strength and Agility. Also, critical rating and spell critical rating, as well as hit rating and spell hit rating, are being rolled into one stat. Totems Totems are being "condensed" into a smaller amount of totems, for example Strength of Earth and Grace of Air totems will be merged into the same totem. Totems are being moved to physical school, you can't counterspell anymore. Totems will also affect raid members, not just the local party.http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=9454.0 Weapon Enchants A new weapon enchantment will be available "Earthliving Weapon". It will increase the healing power of the Shaman. Flametongue will give spell damage bonus to the Shaman.http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=9454.0 The effect of the Windfury Totem won't be a weapon enchant anymore and will be changed to a buff. You will be able to use it in bear form or with poison.http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=9454.0 Hex Shamans are getting "Hex", a polymorph-like spell on a medium cooldown allowing them to turn an enemy into a frog. The enemy cannot cast or attack but is still in control of his character.http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=9454.0 It will last up to 10 seconds on pvp targets with diminishing returns, similar to other crowd control, or up to 30 seconds on monsters. The tooltip shown at Blizzcon is several months old and does not reflect the current state of the spell. Hex Transforms the enemy into a frog. While hexed, the target cannot attack or cast spells. Damage caused may interrupt the effect. Lasts 30 sec. Only one target can be hexed at a time. Only works on Humanoids and Beasts. http://wotlk.wowhead.com/?spell=51514 Unleashed Rage Unleashed Rage will affect the raid, not just the party. See also * See Shamanism and Nature Worship to learn more about the shamans' beliefs. * See List of Shamans for named shamans from lore and in-game. * Spell Damage Coefficients. * A list of useful macros for shamans. References External links : it:Sciamano Category:Classes Category:WoW classes Category:Shamans